


let it soak in

by kettsinn



Series: give me the heads up [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Harry Potter Next Generation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettsinn/pseuds/kettsinn
Summary: Her skin is so soft. She smells like vanilla and honey, her favourite lotion, the scent so potent that Scorpius can taste it as he trails kisses along her wrist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote the sex on a train fic that I've been thinking about for a while (which reads as 'you just asked me on a date after we hadn't seen each other for a few months' sex). Sorry that I keep writing teenagers having sex in public toilets - apparently that’s the vibe Sco and Ro are going for??
> 
> hope you enjoy! xx

“We should celebrate,” Rose continues, the natural lilt of her voice sounding more like a purr than a hum. Scorpius nods and he knows its not subtle how eager he is to do exactly what she’s suggesting - whatever the details of it are, he doesn't care that much.

Rose reaches up, stretching her arms until her elbows crack, while she looks down at him. She must find whatever she's looking for in his expression, because she starts guiding them backwards until they're in the toilet cubicle of the train. She closes the door and locks it deftly before she turns back to him with a grin. Once upon a time, Scorpius would have sneered at the thought of getting off in a toilet - a practice reserved for criminals and deviants - but Rose’s appearance in his life has proved him wrong. He has no complaints.

“What would you like to do?” Rose asks, reaching for the clasp of his robe.

Scorpius spent the majority of his summer - when he wasn’t going on trips around the county with his father - with his cock in his hand, dreaming through what he’d like to do with her. He has no quick answer to offer her in response.

Eventually he settles for asking: “What do we have time for?”

Rose toes her boots off, looking up at him as she arranges them neatly in the crook between toilet and wall. “Not enough to take everything off.”

“Oh.” Rose asked him out on a date. It feels monumental to see her after so long with nothing - with only a few letters, the content filthy but vague. Perhaps this is what whiplash feels like.

“If you want,” Rose says after a moment where Scorpius feels glued to the spot by indecision, unable to settle for just one of the half-baked fantasies flickering through his mind. “If you want, I'll choose what we do now and we’ll do whatever you’d like to do after the Great Feast.”

“Yes, yeah that would be fine," he says.

Rose tugs him down until the cool porcelain of the toilet lid presses against his jeans, then she straddles him. Scorpius gently guides her arms free from her cloak and it pools on the floor, charcoal-dark against the cream tiles.

Her skin is so soft. She smells like vanilla and honey, her favourite lotion, the scent so potent that Scorpius can taste it as he trails kisses along her wrist. When he glances up, he finds Rose staring down at him, something fierce and hungry in her expression.

“You’re so sweet Scorpius,” Rose murmurs. “And sometimes that makes me want to break you.”

His heart swells, fire shooting in a straight line towards his groin, full of something wicked, a want that makes him yearn to give himself over, to let Rose break him into a bundle of jagged pieces until only she can pull him back together.

“I’d let you,” he whispers, voice deep. The noise from the corridor feels far away from them and it’s nothing to let these secrets float between them in such a small space. “I would.”

Her lower lip quirks downwards when she smiles. “Not right now.”

He hums, comfortable with her legs pressed tight around his.“Can I touch you?”

“Mmm not yet.” She swipes her thumb back and forth along the base of his neck in an absent-minded that makes his hair rise and heat unfurl down his spine. Rose presses a tender kiss at the hollow between his collarbones. Her voice is soft - sultry when she lifts her head to whisper in his ear. “Do you want to hear what I really want from you?”

Scorpius gets it right away. This will be the challenge, the boundary that Rose will use to keep him on edge and burning and impatient. He nods and Rose’s fingers flex against the nape of his neck.

“I want you to be quiet, sweetheart. I want you to take everything I’m about to give you and not make a sound. Even if I ask you a question. But I’m not sure that you’ll be able to do that for me.”

“I can,” Scorpius starts to say, intent on reminding her that he is good, that he listens to what her commands and he fucking loves following them through, but Rose quickly shushes him, pressing a finger firmly against his lips.

“I know you can, darling. It’s just– it’s been so long since I’ve had you all to myself and I get jealous, Scorpius. I want to hoard what’s mine,” Rose admits, grinding down against him as she speaks. Scorpius feels himself harden as she slides her thigh between his legs and move her crotch so slowly over his clothed cock.

“If you make a noise, anyone who passes us will hear you. I want you to save all those delicious sounds just for me,” Rose says, thrusts timed perfectly to mimic her words. She moves so slowly and it’s agony, but it’s perfect too. “Can you do that for me, love?”

Rose doesn’t even have to finish asking before Scorpius agrees, lifting his hips to meet her as she grinds down against his length. His cock is a hot, insistent line against her and he wonders if she’s as turned on as he is or whether he’s embarrassing himself with how quickly he’s become rock hard.

“Of course you can,” Rose says, voice brimming with approval. Scorpius feels proud of himself instantly and preens a little as she grinds herself against his thigh. “My beautiful boy. Remember to use your words if you need to slow down or stop.”

Scorpius nods, distracted as she tightens against him. He’s already leaking against the soft cotton of his boxers. Heat flushes through him like a bush-fire, consuming everything and devastating, when he realises that people will be able to see the dampness against his trousers if he takes his robe off later. A groan rattles out of his chest at the thought of everyone staring and everyone knowing that he was so desperate for her touch that he couldn’t help but mortify himself.

At the sound Rose stills in his lap, only swaying as the train rattles along the tracks.

“Scorpius,” her voice sounds harsh where it echoes off the bathroom tiles. “What did I say?”

He opens his mouth to apologise, but a stern look from Rose has him closing it again so quickly that his teeth clack together. He does his best to look apologetic then but, in truth, he’s not sorry. Everything feels so slick and hot and shining and Rose asked him out on a date and Scorpius knows, he _knows_  that they’ll go to bed this evening after he’s being ridden wet and hard and everything about today has exceeded his expectations. So he’s not that apologetic about the sound. Not really.

Luckily Rose must understand how full he is with feeling - or something, maybe he spoke? - because she beams at him after a moment of silence, then laughs softly. “I’ve missed you too, sweetheart. No more sounds now or else.”

Rose reaches a hand down to pop open the top button of his jeans, then rubs the flat of her palm against his zipper so the head of his cock catches against the metal. Scorpius recognises that she must be testing him - seeing whether the bright pain will make him hiss or not. It’s been months since he’s needed to behave for her, but his body remembers how to hold back even if he can barely string his thoughts together.

His dick pulses again as she keeps up the steady pressure of her palm, her touch so much more intense than the familiar rhythm of his own hand. Then Rose slips the zipper down, spits on her hand and wraps thin fingers around him. The motion is so unexpected and filthy that Scorpius feels a wave of pleasure roll through him, pleasure mounting on pleasure as she jerks him quickly and rough.

“Come for me, beautiful boy, gorgeous boy,” she says, husky, against his neck. She bites down on his neck and then he’s coming all over her hand, thick stripes of cum hot against his skin where his shirt has ridden up.

Scorpius shudders against her and comes back to himself only to watch Rose stand up, shove down her jeans, thrust her hand into her underwear and start up an equally brutal pace on her clit.

He gets as far as, “Can I– ” into asking whether he’s allowed to help before she’s gasping above him, her free hand pulling copper curls away from her face as her thighs quiver at either side of his legs. Then she’s coming, body quaking, breaths coming in broken spasms, and she’s moaning as though she’s forgotten where they are.

Once he gets his breath back, Scorpius reaches out to flex his fingers against Rose’s bare hip. “What happened to ‘people will hear us’?”

“Well I’m sure they did,” Rose answers, grinning in spite of herself. “Anyway, I don’t mind them hearing me.”

Scorpius laughs, relaxed and truly happy for the first time in months. “Oh, is that how it is?”

“Yep,” Rose says, leaning down to press a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. “Exactly how it is.”


End file.
